everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Relations with My OCs
So, basically, this is my attempt to foster more relationships with my characters. If you want to suggest a character, please have some reasoning behind the potential relationship! ^w^ Characters The Saint: Quinn Schauer I'm very overprotective of Quinn and her interactions with people, so don't expect me to accept a lot of RPs with people about her. However, if you want to convince me otherwise, just go ahead and try! I'm fine with people having a crush on her, disliking her, trying to become her friend... I'm even fine with people suggesting that their OC should be friends with her as long as you give sufficient reasoning. The Sinners: Cherry Diablo and Vera Sorciére The demon and the witch. These two irritate me greatly due to being such bad people, but I do want them to be happy. Honest! Cherry needs someone who can teach her about what love really means and how to express it before promising to be that beloved person in her life. And Vera? She needs someone who can make her smile and think the world really is a good place after all. I'm sappy, ok? Also, I want friends for them. As long as the person is a saint and can handle their turbulent personalities, they'll be good friends with my two characters. Oh, and enemies! Lots and lots of enemies! People who antagonize Cherry and Vera are needed. I need characters who will gladly call Cherry's ravenous comments bluff and people who sass Vera with all of their might. These people are the type I crave. The Twins: Shirley and Lilith 'Lily' Schicksal I neglect them too much.... Anyway, Lily deserves some friends. She's a sweet girl who really does want to be the kindest demon around (and she might as well just win that award right now), so a nice girl like her deserves nice friends. Also, Shirley needs friends too. Friends that agree with her philosophies, friends that are perfectly fine with villainous mindsets, friends that walk on the wrong end of the tightrope. They also need romantic interests since Lily does intend to break up with Ark soon and Ark will never accept Shirley as his girlfriend. For Lily, anyone who meshes well with her personality and accepts her strange situation will be perfect for her. For Shirley, someone who treats her nicely and doesn't judge her no matter what she says or does is the perfect person for her. Preferably, there will be two separate love interests. Otherwise, they would think their boyfriend is cheating on them with their own sister. Either that or they'd compete for time with their beloved and the relationship would dissolve. Enemies? Feel free to have your OC hate either one of them for their own reasons. The Jerks: Ark Pellen and Bell Morrigan While I'm somewhat weary of friend requests for these two, feel free. Also, absolutely no romance requests for Bell. I already have someone's OC in mind and the feeling is mutual. Ok, so enemies for both of them and romance for Ark. Since Ark is going to be dumped by Lily very soon (in a few days), any sort of romance for him will be wonderful. He might actually be more inclined to dating a boy this time around because he's been dumped consistently by every girl he dates, so please let me know. As for enemies? They're jerks who generally mess with everyone they meet. A lot of people won't dislike them. Pick and choose as you will. The Couple: Lalka Ignis and Petra Diener No romance obviously. Friendship is suggested for Lalka only because Petra is not the sort to make friends. Unless you have the world's best reasoning behind it, she won't have friends. Lalka is, on the other hand, way more approachable and therefore could potentially have friends. As for enemies? I suggest this only at the risk of your character. Petra gets enraged very easily and it is hard to fight living stone. "Down went the foot, snap went the neck" should always be your motto. The Canines: Rouge Vixen and Valencia Soyuznik Valencia is a cutie pie. Rouge would be one if she wasn't such a loner. They both need friends, enemies and romantic interests. However, Rouge would have less friends, more enemies and less people romantically interested in her. Valencia is the inverse: more friends, less enemies, more possible romantic interests. If you want to ask me about what Valencia is like since her profile is pretty blank, please do so. Category:Blog posts